totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie I: Pierwsi frajerzy
Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz - odcinek 6. Podsumowanie I Pojawia się jingiel z napisem: "Total Drama: New Camp". Prowadzą go Heather i Alejandro. Poprzedni przegrani w Nowym Obozie. '''Heather: '''Witamy was w podsumowaniach Nowego Obozu! :) '''Alejandro: '''Od tej chwili zajmujemy stanowisko Bridgette i Geoff w roli prowadzących podsumowań. ;) '''Heather: '''Tak. A właśnie teraz przedstawimy Lożę Szyderców! Są tu wszyscy którzy chociaż raz brali udział w Totalnej Porażce. Wszyscy machają do kamery. '''Heather: '''Gotowi? Alejandro odwraca się do kamery. '''Alejandro: '''Poznacie gości specjalnych. Oraz niesamowitą niespodziankę. '''Heather: '''No cóż skoro my jesteśmy niestety przegranymi. Lipa. Ale przez kogo? '''Alejandro: '''No właśnie ten frajerski łyżwiarz!!! Nienawidzę go! Pokazują się najgorsze sceny Jacquesa. '''Heather: '''Zasłużył na to. Zmarszczyła brwi. '''Heather: '''No cóż przywitajmy pierwszego przegranego. Otóż... '''Duncan: '''Jezu. Chcę już do domu. '''Izzy: '''A Izzy chcę się jeszcze pohustać! <3 '''Bridgette: '''Dajcie spokój! Totalna Porażka to prawdziwa porażka. Ja od razu z Geoffem zapowiadaliśmy gości normalnie. Bridgette przewraca oczyma. '''Bridgette: '''Wybacz że chciałam ci przerwać. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak to przedłużacie skoro jedna osoba tak naprawdę powinna zostać wypowiedziana. Wy też możecie jednak coś zrobić o sobie. :) Heather uciszyła Bridgette. '''Heather: '''Więc przywitajmy TOPHERA! Topher wychodzi zza kulis. '''Topher: '''Siema! '''Alejandro: '''Siema! Przybili piątkę. '''Heather: '''No to więc jak się czujesz? Topher wzruszył ramionami. '''Heather: '''No wiesz w sumie odpadłeś jako pierwszy. '''Topher: '''No a wy zaraz po mnie. ;-; Heather wzdycha. '''Heather: '''Zacznijmy może lepiej od Prawdy czy Ognia! Pojawia się papierowy ludzik, który zostaje zniszczony przez miotacz płomieni. '''Topher: '''Co...tt...tto? '''Alejandro: '''Spokojnie. Moja pięknisia tylko żartowała. ;) Usadzić go! Ochroniarze wzięli Tophera i przywiązali do fotela. '''Topher: '''Nienawidzę takiego szajsu! '''Heather: '''Topher nie marnuj naszego czasu antenowego. :) Zacznijmy od pierwszego pytania: czy podobał Ci się sezon? '''Topher: '''Pewnie że tak. :) '''Heather: '''Ok. Drugie pytanie. Jak myślisz: czemu zostałeś wywalony? Eksluzywny klip Jacques podmienia w piłkach zamiast helu dodaje do piłek cegły. '''Jacques: '''Hahahahah! Frajerzy! Sam wkłada sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną. Zaskoczenie. Powrót '''Topher: '''A niech to! '''Heather: '''Coś czuję, że widzowie lubią tego łyżwiarza. Wyrzucił trzy osoby z rzędu. '''Alejandro: '''Połamał moją szczoteczkę! A tobie co zrobił? '''Heather: '''Każdy pomyślał że to ja zabrałam twój grzebień. Jacques jest cwanym frajerem. Alejandro przewraca oczami. '''Alejandro: '''A ty myślisz że ja tego nie wiem? ^^ '''Heather: '''Na takiego wyglądasz. Zaczęli się całować. '''Topher: '''No a co teraz? '''Alejandro: '''Moja kochana dziewczyna odpowie na pytania widzów. Zadzwonił do EKLorine. '''EKLorine: '''Siemka. Na imię mi Margaret. ;) Jestem wielką fanką Heather. '''Heather: '''Fajnie. Może chciałabyś coś wiedzieć? '''Margaret: '''Skoro można. Śpiewasz pod prysznicem? Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. '''Heather: '''Często. :) A tak poważnie masz jakieś pytania odnośnie Totalnej Porażki? '''Margaret: '''Czemu ten Jacques wywalił ciebie? Skończony, głupi, mały ******* ********** ****************!!! Alejandro wyłączył nagranie. '''Heather: '''Wszyscy to wiedzą. A teraz do Alejandro. Pisze BrodyxGeoff69HOTDUDES. Topher zastanawiał się nad nickiem. '''Topher: '''Wydaje mi się że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Zaczęłą czytać. '''Heather: '''Czy to jest prawda że? Sprawdź kartkę. Tam były pokazane różne zboczone zdjęcia które przerażona Heather rzuciła na podłogę. Niestety były też i po drugiej stronie. Zniechęcona wzięła wszystkie i spaliła miotaczem. '''Heather: '''Kolejny 1 000 w plecy na wyczyszczenie pamięci. Alejandro wzdychał. '''Topher: '''To jakie mi zadacie jeszcze pytanie? '''Heather: '''Komu kibicujesz? :) '''Topher: '''Kibicuję Jonathanowi. Może i chłopak miał straszną przyszłość ale w sumie sam się zgłosił by się ogarnąć. Chciałem na początku Tashy ale ona jest gorsza niż on. W sumie każdy ma drugą szansę. ;) '''Heather: '''To prawda. W sumie ja kibicuję Antonio. Jest rozsądny i w sumie tylko tyle co do mojego zespołu. '''Alejandro: '''Ja tam nikogo nie faworyzuję. :) Tylko chcę żeby Jacques i Mike wreszcie wylecieli. Każdy prawie zgodził się z jego słowami. '''Widz: '''Ziemniak! '''Widz: '''Kretyn! Alejandro jest zadowolony z poparcia jednak ich fani (40%) nie było z tego zadowolonych i obrzucili go pomidorami. '''Heather: '''Aha skoro to omówiliśmy czas na kolejną niespodziankę! Nie robimy To Musiało Zaboleć bo było za mało ujęć. Nieważne. Czas żebyście zdecydowali kto wyleci z programu! Każdy był zaskoczony. '''Heather: '''No co? Wy zdecydujecie kto będzie nietykalny w 8-mym odcinku i kto wyleci teraz. Głosujemy! Widzowie oddali swoje głosy. Heather Alejandro i Topher byli zdziwieni wynikami. '''Alejandro: '''Nie chcę żeby ta osoba wyleciała. '''Topher: '''Ale musisz to zrobić! '''Heather: '''Zasady to zasady. :c '''Heather: '''Więc według was program musi opuścić. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Wszyscy widzą rudowłosą dziewczynę. '''Heather: '''Zoey! Twoi antyfani zmusili cię do opuszczenia programu! '''Zoey: '''Wiem. Don to ogląda i mi powiedział. :( Co mam zrobić aby podbudować reputację? Josee chciała wykorzystać naiwność dziewczyny i w ten sposób wrócić do programu. '''Josee: '''Przekonać żebym wróciła i skopała dupę wszystkim! :3 '''MacArthur: '''Nigdy w życiu. Obie zaczęły warczeć. '''Zoey: '''Dobrze. Jeśli to poprawi humor widowni. '''Heather: '''Można się zgodzić na tą powinność. W sumie można powiedzieć że "rezygnujesz" a na twoje miejsce wraca Josee. 3:) '''Josee: '''JEST! Josee miała więcej fanów niż Jacques i każdy podziękował Zoey. '''Widz: '''Jakim cudem wyleciałaś? Ja i tak głosowałem za wyrzuceniem Laurie. Nie pasuje tutaj. '''Widz: '''Ja chciałem wywalić Antonio! Wolny kraj! :) '''Zoey: '''No trudno. Przynajmniej pogodzę się z tą stratą. Na ekranie włącza się Mike. '''Mike: '''Zoey! <3 Szkoda że wyleciałaś. Bez ciebie będzie mi wiało pustką. :( '''Zoey: '''Dzięki Mike. Wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Alejandro wyłączył ekran. '''Alejandro: '''Za słodko mi. (rzyg) '''Heather: '''Więc pozostaje nadal 13! Co narobi Josee? Co zamierza zrobić Zoey? Zoey już odpowiedziała. '''Zoey: '''Zupełnie nic. Zajęła szczęśliwie miejsce obok Camerona. Wszyscy z Wariackiego Wyścigu byli niezadowoleni że wybrała Josee. '''Heather: '''Więc wszystko zakończyło się szczęśliwie! Do następnego spotkania w Totalnej Porażce: Nowym Obozie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Nowy Obóz (odcinki) Kategoria:Odcinki Binuzz'a Kategoria:Odcinki